


Markers

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, GTA AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is bored when waiting for the crew. That is until he spots someone through the scope of his sniper rifle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Markers

Ray was bored. He was sat at the top of a building with his sniper rifle, waiting for the other guys to turn up. He knew that they were gonna be hours yet but he couldn't get down and go anywhere as then he'd be late. Geoff had told him to bring a big whiteboard and markers despite the fact that literally anyone could have done that. He looked around at mid-morning Los Santos, feeling the air begin to warm. He smiled a little and picked a fleck of dirt from the pink surface of his rifle. He decided to kill some time by looking through the scope, wondering if he might see something he could shoot. He zoomed in, looking down at the traffic. He supposed he could shoot some tyres but that was a little samey. He then moved his scope up the side of the opposite building, stopping when he saw someone. 

The person he looked at was wearing a corporate outfit and was, for some reason, looking out of the window with binoculars. The man soon spotted Ray, taking the binoculars away with surprise. He looked back at him, however, and Ray noticed how handsome this man was. Broad and strong, golden hair that was a perfect combination of neat and flyaway, a strong jaw and amazing eyes. He could tell even at this distance. The man waved. Ray paused before waving back. The sniper sighed as the man left and he was about to put his gun away when the man came back with a large sketch pad and a marker. Ray watched him writing before he held it up to the window. 

 _'Pink suits you.'_  

Ray looked down at his gun, smiling at the bright colour. He had to admit, the guy was right. He was suddenly glad he brought the whiteboard, pulling it out and grabbing the markers. He wrote on it before holding it up. 

_'Most people would be worried if a guy pointed a gun at them.'_

It didn't take the guy long to reply and, when he did, Ray laughed. 

 _'Anything to get me out of this meeting.'_  

Ray wrote so fast that the marker squeaked on the board. He held up his message with a light dusting of pink on his cheeks. 

_'How about I get you out of it? You wanna get an ice cream?'_

When Ray saw the answer, he beamed. 

_'I would love to. What's your name?'_

_'Ray. What's yours?'_

_'I'm Ryan. Meet me by the entrance. I'll race you.'_  

Ray laughed and picked up his things, packing them away. He then slipped on his parachute, jumping off the building and pulling the cord, gently sailing down to the ground. He then waited by the door, smiling a little. Just as he was getting bored again, he heard a deep voice from behind him. 

"Wow, you're shorter than I thought."

Ray turned to see Ryan smiling down at him. Ray scoffed softly, crossing his arms. "You're taller than I thought. So, you wanna grab an ice cream? I'd offer going to a bar but I don't drink."

Ryan beamed at Ray. "Hey, me neither!" Ray set off walking and Ryan followed. "We're similar in that respect, I guess."

"Yeah!" Ray grinned. He looked up at Ryan, smiling widely at him. He was gonna have a good time with him, he could tell. And to think, this all started with a few markers. 


End file.
